swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Świadkowie Jehowy w Niemczech
Świadkowie Jehowy w Niemczech – wspólnota 164 871 głosicieli Świadków Jehowy w Niemczech, należących do 2237 zborów. W 2012 roku na uroczystości Pamiątki śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa zebrało się 265 407 osób. Jest to druga pod względem liczebności (po Włoszech) wspólnota tego wyznania w Europie i dziewiąta na świecie. Biuro Oddziału, koordynujące działalność miejscowych, austriackich, szwajcarskich, luksemburskich i liechteinsteińskich, wyznawców znajduje się w Selters, mieści się tam również wielka drukarnia Towarzystwa Strażnica drukująca publikacje Świadków Jehowy. Sale Zgromadzeń znajdują się w Bingen-Sponsheim, Büchenbach (k. Norymbergi), Gelsenkirchen, Glauchau, Kaiserslautern, Meckenheim, Monachium, Porta Westfalica-Möllbergen, Reutlingen-Gönningen, Trappenkamp i Velten (k. Berlina.) Historia Początki W roku 1891 Niemcy odwiedził Charles Taze Russell, wygłosił przemówienia w Berlinie, Dreźnie, Hanowerze, Wittenberdze, Kolonii, Monguncji i Lipsku. W USA opublikowano kilka publikacji tego wyznania w j. niemieckim, które dotarły przez mieszkające w USA osoby pochodzenia niemieckiego do Niemiec. W roku 1897 ukazała się niemiecka edycja Strażnicy. W Berlinie utworzono skład publikacji tego wyznania, a w 1899 roku przeniesiono go do Bremy. W owym czasie w różnych częściach kraju działało już kilka grup Badaczy Pisma Świętego. W 1902 roku w Elberfeld (dzisiejsza dzielnica Wuppertalu) powstało Biuro Oddziału. Było to drugie po Londynie Biuro Oddziału utworzone na świecie. Działalność nadzorował wysłany z USA, współpracownik C.T.Russela – Otto A. Kötitz. W tym roku powstały zbory m.in. w Tailfingen, Wermelskirchen, Lübeck, w Berlinie i w okolicach na wschód od niego, w Dreźnie (gdzie w latach 20. XX w. był największy zbór w Niemczech, liczący ponad 1000 głosicieli). W roku 1905 rozpoczęto umieszczanie w gazetach ośmiostronicowych wkładek, zawierających wzorcowe egzemplarze Strażnicy, dzięki czemu wzrosło zainteresowanie tym wyznaniem. W owym roku rozpowszechniono ponad pół miliona próbnych egzemplarzy Strażnicy. Powstały grupy wyznawców na Pomorzu m.in. w Szczecinie, Stargardzie i Goleniowie. W 1909 roku Niemcy ponownie odwiedził Charles T. Russell. Przemawiał w Hamburgu, Berlinie, Dreźnie i Barmen. Rok później z krótką wizytą zatrzymał się w Berlinie, gdzie wygłosił przemówienie. W roku 1912 trasa letniej podróży Charlesa T. Russella po Europie, prowadziła przez Monachium, Reichenbach (dzielnica Gery), Drezno, Berlin, Barmen (od 1929 roku dzielnica Wuppertalu) i Kilonię. W 1913 roku zorganizowano trzy podróże z wykładami publicznymi po terenie całych ówczesnych Niemiec. Pierwsza obejmowała północne i środkowe części kraju, druga obejmowała Wittenbergę, okolice Halle i Hamburg, a trzecia aż po granice z Rosją. W 1913 roku przemówienia Ch. T. Russela opublikowano w tygodniku Der Volksbote. W tym też roku Niemcy odwiedził Joseph Franklin Rutherford. Przemawiał m.in. w stolicy i w Dreźnie. W roku 1914 rozpoczęto wyświetlanie filmu Fotodrama stworzenia. W 1915 roku zorganizowano kongresy w Barmen (Wuppertalu), Szczecinie, Kilonii i Dreźnie. Rok później w 20 miastach zorganizowano publiczne przemówienia w wynajętych halach. W 1917 roku duże zgromadzenia odbyły się w pięciu miastach. Rok później zorganizowano kongres w Chemnitz. W 1919 roku odbył się on w Lipsku i Wuppertal-Barmen, zorganizowano również tzw. weekendowe zebrania w Kilonii, Dreźnie i dwa w Stuttgarcie. W owym roku małe grupy Badaczy Pisma działały na Warmii i Mazurach m. in. w Węgorzewie - 33 osoby, w Bydgoszczy, Szczecinie i Gdańsku liczyły po 30 osób, w Poznaniu - 21 i we Wrocławiu - 19. 27 maja 1920 roku, siedmiu mówców przemawiało w siedmiu olbrzymich salach w różnych częściach Berlina do ok. 9 tys. obecnych. Poza tym zorganizowano zgromadzenia w Królewcu, Gdańsku, Kilonii i Dreźnie a ponad 1 tys. widzów obejrzało w sali Gustav-Siegle-Haus w Stuttgarcie Fotodramę stworzenia (w następnych latach w tym mieście obejrzało ją ponad 50 tys. widzów). Magdeburskie Biuro Oddziału sprawowało również nadzór nad zachodnią częścią Czechosłowacji, Rumunii i Węgier. Prawna rejestracja, rozwój działalności i prześladowania 7 grudnia 1921 roku Towarzystwo Strażnica, zostało w Niemczech uznane jako prawnie zarejestrowana korporacja zagraniczna. 26 lutego tegoż roku wygłoszono wykład Miliony obecnie żyjących nigdy nie umrą w 121 miastach do około 70 tys. słuchaczy. Drugim takim ogólnoświatowym dniem świadczenia był dzień 25 czerwca tego roku, w którym w Niemczech wygłoszono 119 wykładów do około 31 tys. słuchaczy. Następne wygłoszono 29 października do 75 397 osób, a 10 grudnia do 66 143 zgromadzonych. W tym roku w Stuttgarcie i Lipsku odbyły się też kongresy. W roku 1922 Joseph Rutherford odwiedził Hamburg, Berlin, Drezno, Stuttgart, Karlsruhe, Monachium, Barmen, Kolonię i Lipsk. W tym ostatnim mieście odbył się w lipcu kongres. Na Pamiątce 11 kwietnia 1922 roku w Niemczech było obecnych 7990 osób. 1 października owego roku otwarto w Niemczech drukarnie Towarzystwa Strażnica. W styczniu 1923 roku rozpowszechniono 5 milionów ulotek informujących o nowej publikacji pt. Harfa Boża. W 1923 roku Biuro Oddziału przeniesiono do Magdeburga. W roku 1924 w tym mieście - z udziałem J. Rutherforda - odbył się kongres na który przybyło 4 tys. wyznawców z całego kraju. Następne kongresy w Magdeburgu zorganizowano w 1925 i 1926 roku. Na początku lat 20. XX w. policja zatrzymała Badaczy Pisma Świętego, rozpowszechniających publikacje religijne. Do roku 1926 na wokandy sądów trafiło 897 takich spraw. Z powodu tylu procesów Towarzystwo Strażnica w tym roku utworzyło Dział Prawny w magdeburskim Biurze Oddziału. W połowie lat 20. XX w. ok. 1,2 mln osób podpisało się pod petycją przeciwko akcji uniemożliwiającej działalność kaznodziejską temu wyznaniu. Najwięcej aresztowań głosicieli dokonano w Bawarii, ogółem uwięziono 1169 wyznawców. Przed sądami toczyły się 1522 rozprawy z tego tytułu. W 1926 roku na Pamiątce było obecnych 26 038 osób. Najwięcej - powyżej tysiąca osób - w Dreźnie, Lipsku, Berlinie; ok. 500 w Magdeburgu, Essen, Chemnitz i Hamburgu. W latach 1927-1928 w Magdeburgu wybudowano salę kongresową na ok. 800 miejsc. Wdzięczni za wydaną przez Towarzystwo Strażnica książkę Harfa Boża, wyznawcy nazwali ją Salą Harfy. W roku 1927 w Berlinie odbyło się ogólnokrajowe zgromadzenie. W roku 1928 głosicielom wytoczono 1660 spraw sądowych. W tym roku zgromadzenia odbyły się w Stuttgarcie, Dreźnie, Królewcu, Gdańsku i Essen. W roku 1928 rozpoczęto wyświetlanie nowego filmu Dramat Stworzenia - późniejszej niemieckiej wersji Fotodramy stworzenia, której taśmy w tym kraju uległy już zniszczeniu - pokazano go m.in. w Szczecinie, na Pomorzu i w Prusach Wschodnich. W 1929 roku kongres krajowy odbył się w Lipsku. Na przełomie lat 20. i 30. XX w. wielu niemieckich wyznawców wyjechało na tereny zagraniczne na wszystkie kontynenty, aby tam krzewić prawdę biblijną. W latach 20. XX największe skupiska wyznawców były w Dreźnie, Lipsku, Berlinie, w Magdeburgu, Essen, Chemnitz i Hamburgu. Na Pomorzu (dzisiejsza Polska) duże grupy wyznawców działały w takich miastach i ich okolicach jak: Gdańsk, Szczecin, Koszalin, Kołobrzeg, Sławno, Miastko, Goleniów, Bytów, Bobolice, Dygowo, Stargard, Goleniów, Kamień Pomorski, Czaplinek. Na Śląsku: Wrocław, Wałbrzych, Świebodzice, Strzelce Krajeńskie, Nowa Sól, Jelenia Góra, Janowice Wielkie, Boguszów-Gorce, Zgorzelec, Cieplice Śląskie-Zdrój, Kłodzko, Opole, Jedlina-Zdrój, Siemianowice, Bytom, Lubań, Rusinowa, Świebodzin. W ówczesnych Prusach Wschodnich: Królewiec i kilka innych miejscowości w tym rejonie: Węgorzewo, Giżycko, Mrągowo, Lidzbark Warmiński, Pozezdrze, Szczytno, Olsztyn, Leśny Rów, Braniewo. 7-9 czerwca 1930 roku w Berlinie odbył się kongres. W roku 1931 spośród około 3 tys. obecnych na kongresie w Paryżu, 1450 przybyło z Niemiec. A na kongres międzynarodowy do Berlina, aż ok. 10 tys., w tym J. F. Rutherford. Oprócz tego zorganizowano 17 tzw. zgromadzeń weekendowych, m.in. odbyły się one w Goleniowie i Stargardzie. Około 30 % wszystkich głosicieli na świecie mieszkało w Niemczech, które miały największą po USA liczbę Świadków Jehowy. Prześladowania w okresie III Rzeszy * Prześladowania Świadków Jehowy w III Rzeszy Jeszcze przed dojściem Hitlera do władzy, począwszy od 1929 roku zdarzało się, że nazistowskie bojówki SA napadały na Świadków Jehowy, bijąc ich i przerywając zebrania religijneJehovah's Witnesses: Victims of the Nazi Era, strona 3. dokumentu PDF. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem II wojny światowej Towarzystwo Strażnica kilkakrotnie wystosowało w tej sprawie list do Hitlera. 24 kwietnia 1931 biuro i drukarnia Towarzystwa Strażnica zostały zajęte przez nazistów. 25 czerwca - pomimo wprowadzonego dzień wcześniej oficjalnego zakazu działalności - udało się zorganizować kongres w Berlinie, na który przybyli delegaci z niemieckich zborów w liczbie ponad 7 tys. wyznawców. Przyjęto rezolucję pt.: "Oświadczenie", w której potępiono prześladowania Świadków Jehowy w Niemczech. Po kongresie rozpowszechniono na ulicach 2,1 mln egzemplarzy tej rezolucji. We wrześniu owego roku na kongres do Szwajcarii udało się dotrzeć ok. 300 osobom, a ok. 700 zostało aresztowanych przy granicy. W 1932 roku zorganizowano 80 dwudniowych zgromadzeń (m.in. w Opolu, Nowej Rudzie, Szczecinie, Gdańsku, Jeleniej Górze, Legnicy, Sławnie, Koszalinie, Kwidzynie, Mrągowie, Wałbrzychu, Nysie, Instenburgu i Królewcu ). W 1933 roku kongresy odbyły się w Kolonii, Erfurcie , Berlinie i we Wrocławiu, a w 22 innych miejscach – w tym w Legnicy – odbyły się mniejsze zgromadzenia. Działalność głoszenia została zakazana w 1933 roku. 13 kwietnia tego roku w Bawarii, a w ślad za tym posypały się zakazy w Saksonii (18 kwietnia), w Turyngii (26 kwietnia) i w Badenii (15 maja). Wkrótce zakaz działalności kaznodziejskiej wydano we wszystkich częściach Niemiec. Jednak w owym okresie udało się rozpowszechnić podczas ośmiodniowej kampanii 2 259 983 egzemplarzy broszury Kryzys. W 1934 roku Świadkowie Jehowy w Szwajcarii rozpoczęli organizowanie pomocy humanitarnej dla prześladowanych niemieckich współwyznawców. Świadkowie Jehowy w III Rzeszy i na terenach przez nią okupowanychLaurence Rees Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie"., Prószyński i S-ka, Warszawa, 2005, s. 129-132. byli represjonowani z powodu odmowy służby wojskowej, odmowy używania tzw. "niemieckiego pozdrowienia" (Heil Hitler) i każdej pracy dla wojska od np. czyszczenia mundurów czy zawijania pakietów opatrunkowych pierwszej pomocyAutobiografia Rudolfa Hössa, Wydawnictwo Prawnicze, Warszawa 1990 r., s. 87 po pracę w przemyśle zbrojeniowym, niestosowanie "państwowego" antysemityzmu (Świadkowie Jehowy m.in. nie przestrzegali bojkotu żydowskich sklepów a w swoich publikacjach propagowali - zgodnie z Biblią równość wszystkich narodów i ras). Z tych powodów już od 1933 spotykały ich liczne represje: wyrzucanie z pracy, wstrzymywanie wypłaty emerytur, odbieranie rodzicom dzieci i umieszczanie ich w rodzinach zastępczych lub ośrodkach reedukacyjnych, a od 1935 byli więzieni w obozach koncentracyjnych, gdzie otrzymali oddzielne oznakowanie – fioletowy trójkąt. Udawało im się informować swych współwyznawców z zewnątrz o panujących tam warunkach, dzięki czemu kilka lat przed wojną ujawnili istnienie tych obozów i ich specyfiki wraz z dokładnymi szkicami - w książce Krucjata przeciwko chrześcijaństwu, a w późniejszych latach także zbrodni dokonywanych na Żydach i innych więźniach. Wkrótce zaczęto ich osadzać także w obozach zagłady, np. w Auschwitz-Birkenau gdzie na 387 więźniów z tego wyznania 138 posiadało trójkąt fioletowy, natomiast pozostali z reguły czerwony (więźniowie polityczni)www.auschwitz.org. Na początku II wojny światowej w całych Niemczech było niespełna 20 tys. Świadków Jehowy. Dnia 1 kwietnia 1935 roku w całym kraju wprowadzono zakaz działalności Świadków Jehowy, a 28 sierpnia 1936 roku gestapo przypuściło na nich zmasowany atak. Mimo to Świadkowie Jehowy dalej rozprowadzali ulotki i trzymali się swej wiary. Lata 1936 i 1937 były okresem masowych aresztowań dokonywanych przez gestapo. Tysiące wyznawców zamknięto w więzieniach i obozach koncentracyjnych. Spotkało ich tam sadystyczne traktowanie. Szwajcarskie Biuro Oddziału w Bernie zgromadziło materiały — między innymi raporty przemycane z obozów do Szwajcarii przez wyznawców przebywających jeszcze na wolności — na kanwie których w 1938 roku, powstała książka Krucjata przeciwko chrześcijaństwu, obnażająca zbrodnie hitleryzmu. W tym czasie już ponad 6000 Świadków Jehowy było przetrzymywanych w więzieniach lub obozach koncentracyjnych Johannes Wrobel Kurzchronik zur Verfolgung der Zeugen Jehovas (Bibelforscher) im NS-Regime, w książce: Gerhard Besier, Clemens Vollnhals. Repression und Selbstbehauptung: Die Zeugen Jehovas unter der NS- und der SED-Diktatur, Berlin 2003, s. 379. Na początku września 1939 roku August Dickmann został pierwszym rozstrzelanym Świadkiem Jehowy za odmowę pełnienia służby wojskowej. Do roku 1939 ponad sześć tysięcy z nich zostało uwięzionych, a tysiące zesłano do obozów koncentracyjnych. W okresie III Rzeszy 1767 Świadków Jehowy straciło pracę, skonfiskowano 284 firm, 735 mieszkań, 129 majątków ziemskich, pozbawiono 457 osób prawa do wykonywania zawodu, 860 dzieci umieszczono w sierocińcach bez prawa widzeń z rodzicami, unieważniono 30 małżeństw. Aresztowano 8917 wyznawców i ich dzieci. Do obozów trafiło ponad 2 tys. osób, 635 zmarło w więzieniach. Skazano na śmierć 253 wyznawców (w rezultacie wyroków sądów) z tego 203 egzekucje wykonano. W obozach więziono (na ogół) osoby dorosłe; dzieci przeważnie odbierano i przekazywano na wychowanie innym rodzinom. Świadkowie Jehowy byli jedyną z kilku kategorii więźniów narodowości niemieckiej (zdarzały się pojedyncze przypadki odmowy służby wojskowej wśród przedstawicieli innych wyznań), którzy mogli w każdej chwili wyjść na wolność po podpisaniu deklaracji wyrzeczenia się wiary Jehovah's Witnesses: Victims of the Nazi Era, wstęp. – ponad 95% osadzonych nie zrobiło tego, uważając prześladowania za "próbę wiary". W obozach znęcano się nad nimi i zabijano, (ale także zmuszano do pracy w charakterze ... służby domowej u członków załóg obozów - esesmanów - wiedziano bowiem, że ze strony Świadków Jehowy nic im nie grozi, i że np. nie uciekną). Rudolf Höss (komendant obozu Auschwitz) zeznał, że imponował mu hart ducha i siła wiary tych więźniów i wspominał, iż zarówno Heinrich Himmler jak i Theodor Eicke powoływali się wielokrotnie na ich religijny fanatyzm i stawiali go za przykład dla postępowania SS-manów w odniesieniu do narodowego socjalizmu i Adolfa Hitlera. Nawet do takich miejsc jak obozy koncentracyjne potajemnie docierały Biblie i publikacje Świadków Jehowy. Organizowano tam po kryjomu nawet zebrania religijne, obchodzono z zachowaniem wielkiej ostrożności Pamiatkę śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa, dokonywano także chrztów nowych wyznawców. Wielu z uwięzionych wraz ze Świadkami Jehowy poznawało prawdę z Biblii i opowiadało się po jej stronie. W więzieniach i obozach Świadkowie Jehowy nie tylko pomagali sobie nawzajem, ale także dbali o innych więźniów - wspólne jedzenie, opiekę medyczną. Wsparcie było widoczne również w sferze emocjonalnej i duchowej. Więźniowie z determinacją przestrzegali zasad swojej wiary. Mimo ścisłego zakazu nauczania w obozach koncentracyjnych, wykorzystywali każdą okazję, każdą sposobność aby współwięźniów a nawet esesmanów zaznajomić z Biblią. Hitlerowcy starali się izolować ich liderów od innych więźniów, aby zapobiec głoszeniu i organizowaniu pomocy dla innych osadzonych współwyznawcówJehovah's Witnesses in National Socialist concentration camps, 1933 – 45 Johannes S. Wrobel Religion, State and Society, 1465-3974, Volume 34, Issue 2, 2006, s. 89–125. W okresie III Rzeszy ok. 11 300 Świadków Jehowy zostało uwięzionych, a około 1490 zmarło lub zostało zabitych. Wykonano 270 wyroków śmierci. 6262 wyznawców tego ruchu religijnego zostało umieszczonych w więzieniach, a 8322 - w obozach koncentracyjnych. Po zakończeniu wojny Świadkowie Jehowy byli ważnym źródłem informacji na temat masowych zbrodni na Żydach w obozach zagłady. Do Hitlera trafiło łącznie ok. 20 tysięcy listów i telegramów protestacyjnych od Świadków Jehowy z ok. 50 krajów. Doktor historii Henrik Eberle podsumowuje: "Na tle milionów ofiar nazistowskiego reżimu liczba ta spośród Świadków Jehowy wydaje się znikoma. Mimo to stanowi świadectwo zbiorowej i bezkompromisowej niezłomności, która zasługuje na szacunek"''Henrik Ebee ''Briefe an Hitler za Strażnicą z 1.10.11 s. 14. Powojenny rozwój działalności 3 maja 1945 roku ok. 230 członków wyznania 6 narodowości spotkało się na kongresie leśnym w okolicach Schwerina. W tym roku w Niemczech otwarto nowe Biuro Oddziału w Wiesbaden. W rozgłośniach radiowych w Stuttgarcie, Frankfurcie nad Menem i w Saarbrücken przedstawiano wykłady religijne. W roku 1946 zorganizowano kongres w Norymberdze na którym było obecnych 9 tys. osób, w tym ok. 3 tys. mieszkańców Norymbergi. W tym kongresie brał udział również przybyły z USA Nathan Knorr. Poza tym zorganizowano 18 innych mniejszych zgromadzeń. W roku 1947 w Niemczech było 15 856 Świadków Jehowy. W tym też roku Nathan Knorr, Milton Henschel i Hayden C. Covington odwiedzili niemieckich współwyznawców, a w Stuttgarcie odbył się kongres z udziałem ok. 7 tys. słuchaczy. W Karlsruhe otwarto małą drukarnię, gdzie wydawano publikacje religijne. Następny kongres odbył się rok później (1948) w Kassel, gdzie przez 4 tygodnie przygotowywano teren na potrzeby zgromadzenia. Na ten kongres uczestników przywiozło 17 specjalnych pociągów z całych Niemiec. W owym czasie - dla ok. 33,5 tys. głosicieli - nadeszła pomoc humanitarna od amerykańskich współwyznawców, m.in. dostarczono 22 tys. paczek żywnościowych i 220 ton odzieży. Niemiecka Republika Demokratyczna: W połowie 1949 roku na terenie NRD działało ok. 17 tys. głosicieli. Pod koniec lat 40. XX w. odzyskano budynki przedwojennego Biura Oddziału w Magdeburgu i wznowiono tam pracę. Jednak 30 sierpnia 1950 roku wtargnęła do Biura Oddziału policja i aresztowała pracowników. 31 sierpnia 1950 w NRD komunistyczne władze wprowadziły zakaz działalności Świadków Jehowy. Z powodu zakazu musiano przemycać do NRD publikacje z zagranicy. Tajni kurierzy jeździli po nią do Berlina Zachodniego. Nastąpiły aresztowania wyznawców. Uwięziono 2891 głosicieli, w tym dzieci, a 2202 z nich osadzono w więzieniach i obozach pracy, ok. 500 poddano torturom. W więzieniach zmarło 50 kobiet i mężczyzn. Sądy skazały 12 osób na dożywocie, jednak później zmniejszone te wyroki do 15 lat więzienia. W następnych latach ogółem uwięziono w 231 różnych więzieniach 4930 Świadków Jehowy. Przez cały okres byli oni obserwowani przez Stasi. Od roku 1979 zachodnioniemieccy współwyznawcy zaopatrywali głosicieli z NRD w specjalne publikacje w małym formacie. W latach 80. XX w. działało w tym kraju (NRD) 20 704 głosicieli. W roku 1989 w ciągu zaledwie dwóch miesięcy zachodnioniemieckie Biuro Oddziału Towarzystwa Strażnica wysłało do samej NRD 275 ton literatury biblijnej, w tym 115 tys. egzemplarzy Pisma Świętego. 14 marca 1990 roku, Świadkowie Jehowy uzyskali osobowość prawną. Od zjednoczenia Niemiec 3 października tego roku działają już w RFN. Republika Federalna Niemiec: Rok 1948 przyniósł 83% wzrostu liczby głosicieli w RFN, i utrzymywał się przez następne lata: w roku 1949 zanotowano 33% (43 820 głosicieli); w roku 1950 — 23%, a w 1951 roku — 26% wzrostu. W roku 1949 publikacje Towarzystwa Strażnica zaczęto drukować w Wiesbaden. Kongresy odbyły się w Hanowerze, Düsseldorfie, Monachium i Berlinie. Deutsche Post wydał okolicznościowy stempel z okazji kongresu w MonachiumOkolicznościowy stempel z pocztowy z okazji kongresu. W tym też roku do kraju przybyli pierwsi misjonarze Szkoły Gilead, a w 1950 roku kolejnych 13 absolwentów tej szkoły. W roku 1950 zorganizowano kongresy we Frankfurcie nad Menem, Berlinie i Hamburgu. W 1951 roku we Frankfurcie nad Menem zgromadzili się delegaci z 24 krajów na kongresie międzynarodowym z udziałem ponad 47 tysięcy obecnych. Rok później zorganizowano 8 kongresów w różnych częściach RFN. W 1952 roku odbyło się 9 kongresów. W 1953 w Norymberdze odbył się kolejny kongres międzynarodowy z udziałem delegatów z 62 krajów. Dodatkowy kongres odbył się w Berlinie Zachodnim. W 1955 roku w Norymberdze odbył się podobny kongres. Zanotowano liczbę 107 423 obecnych. Delegaci z USA i Kanady przybyli nań dwoma wynajętymi statkami (każdy po 700 osób) i 42 samolotami czarterowymi. Grupa 17 729 osób zgromadziła się dodatkowo w Berlinie Zachodnim i w Waldbuhne, gdzie dotarli delegaci z ówczesnego NRD. W roku 1956 przekroczono w RFN liczbę 50 tys. głosicieli, którzy latem owego roku brali udział w ogólnokrajowej kampanii rozpowszechniania czasopism. W tym samym roku kraj odwiedził N. Knorr. W roku 1958 rozpowszechniono ok. 7 mln. egzemplarzy specjalnej rezolucji a na 4 stadionach odbyły się kongresy międzynarodowe. Następny taki kongres odbył się w lipcu roku 1961 w Hamburgu. W roku 1963 kongres okołoziemski miał miejsce w Monachium. Od początku lat 60. XX w. powstawały zbory obcojęzyczne, najpierw w 1962 greckojęzyczny, dwa lata później włoskojęzyczny, a na początku lat 70. XX w. angielsko-, turecko- i serbsko-chorwackojęzyczny (pierwszy zbór polskojęzyczny powstał w 1992 w Berlinie). W sierpniu 1969 roku w Norymberdze odbył się kolejny kongres międzynarodowy z udziałem delegacji z 78 krajów. Zebrało się wówczas 150 645 osób, ochrzczono 5095 osób, sesje programu wygłoszono po: niemiecku, chorwacku, grecku, holendersku i turecku, a 40 specjalnych pociągów przywiozło ok. 48 tys. uczestników; w czasie przerwy w specjalnych stołówkach-namiotach w ciągu godziny obsłużono 65 tys. osób. Od lat 60. XX w. (do roku 1998) niemieckie Biuro Oddziału sprawowało nadzór nad współwyznawcami na Ukrainie, w Polsce i w innych krajach Europy Wschodniej, gdzie w tym czasie panował zakaz działalności. Na początku lat 70. XX w. w Berlinie Zachodnim otwarto pierwszą Salę Zgromadzeń w zachodniej części Niemiec. W roku 1972 wydano Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata w j. niemieckim. W roku 1973 odbyły się dwa kongresy międzynarodowe, w Düsseldorfie i Monachium na których obecnych było ponad 146 tys. delegatów z 75 krajów. W maju 1975 roku w RFN działało 100 351 aktywnych głosicieli. W 1978 roku na kolejnych kongresach międzynarodowych w Düsseldorfie i Monachium zebrało się 108 745 osób. W grudniu 1981 roku utworzono w Niemczech filię Szkoły Gilead (pięć klas). 21 kwietnia 1984 roku odbyła się uroczystość otwarcia nowego Biura Oddziału wraz z drukarnią w Selters, w której udział wzięło 13 spośród 14 ówczesnych członków Ciała Kierowniczego a uroczystości inauguracyjne odbyły się również na sześciu stadionach: w Berlinie Zachodnim, Essen, Frankfurcie, Friedrichshafen, Hamburgu, Hanowerze, Kolonii, Monachium, Münsterze, Norymberdze i Sindelfingen, gdzie były obecne 97 562 osoby. Na wykładach, które 22 kwietnia wygłosili w kilku Salach zgromadzeń członkowie Ciała Kierowniczego, było obecnych 14 248 delegatów. Do połowy lat 80. XX w. powstały kolejne Sale Zgromadzeń, dzięki czemu w 1986 roku wszystkie zgromadzenia obwodowe tamtejsi współwyznawcy zorganizowali we własnych obiektach. W 1990 roku odbył się w Berlinie Zachodnim kongres międzynarodowy z udziałem współwyznawców z NRD (ok. 30 tys. delegatów z tego ok. 9,5 tys. przybyło 13 specjalnymi pociągami i ok. 200 autokarami z Niemiec Wschodnich), oraz z Polski (ok. 4,5 tys. delegatów), Wielkiej Brytanii, USA oraz 62 innych państw, w którym wzięło udział łącznie ponad 44 tys. osób. W owym roku liczba głosicieli w zjednoczonych Niemczech wynosiła 154 108. Od tego okresu ponad 1500 Greków powróciło do swego kraju, aby wesprzeć działalność kaznodziejską w Grecji. 13 sierpnia 1994 roku w Glauchau k. Drezna otwarto dziesiątą niemiecką Salę Zgromadzeń z 4 tys. miejsc - jest to obecnie największy tego typu obiekt Świadków Jehowy w Niemczech. 6 listopada 1996 roku w muzeum byłego obozu koncentracyjnego Ravensbrück odbyła się premiera filmu Niezłomni w obliczu prześladowań - Świadkowie Jehowy a hitleryzm. W ciągu dwóch lat urządzono 331 publicznych projekcji tego filmu, na które przybyło ok. 269 tys. osób. 7 grudnia 1996 roku otwarto w stolicy budynek administracyjny Świadków Jehowy. W roku 1997 oraz 2002 roku zorganizowano pomoc humanitarną dla poszkodowanych przez powódź. W 1998 roku z udziałem prawie 218 tys. delegatów odbyły się kongresy międzynarodowe w pięciu miastach: Berlinie, Norymberdze (uczestniczyła w nim polska delegacja) oraz w Monachium, Dortmundzie i Stuttgarcie. W latach 90. XX w. kilkutysięczne delegacje niemieckich Świadków brały udział w kilku kongresach międzynarodowych w różnych częściach świata, m.in. w Polsce, na Węgrzech i Ukrainie, w Czechach, Rosji, USA, Francji. W ciągu dekady od zjednoczenia Niemiec, w nowych krajach związkowych wybudowano 123 Sale Królestwa i 2 Sale Zgromadzeń. W 2001 roku zostało rozbudowane Biuro Oddziału w Selters. 9 maja 2002 roku w Buchenwaldzie odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą Świadków Jehowy, którzy cierpieli w tamtejszym hitlerowskich obozie koncentracyjnym. Rok później wydano w j. niemieckim specjalną broszurę Fioletowe trójkąty - zapomniane ofiary nazizmu, którą rozpowszechniano również na zorganizowanych wystawach pod tym samym tytułem. 5 czerwca 2006 roku władze Berlina oficjalnie uznały Związek Świadków Jehowy w Niemczech za stowarzyszenie prawa publicznego. W roku 2006 odbyły się kongresy międzynarodowe we Frankfurcie nad Menem, Hamburgu, Lipsku i Monachium, a w roku 2009 kongresy międzynarodowe odbyły się: w Berlinie (było obecnych ponad 47 tys. osób) w Monachium, Frankfurcie n. M., Düsseldorfie, Dortmundzie i Hamburgu. W 2010 roku zanotowano 165 568 głosicieli. Pod koniec roku 2011 do kraju przybyli misjonarze z 131. klasy Szkoły Gilead. Obecnie w całym kraju działa ok. 166 tys. aktywnych głosicieli. W Niemczech znajduje się druga co do wielkości na świecie (po USA) drukarnia Towarzystwa Strażnica wraz Działem Tłumaczeń. Obecnie ponad 200 niemieckich misjonarzy Szkoły Gilead działa na wszystkich kontynentach. W Niemczech Świadkowie Jehowy organizują kursy językowe od początku lat 70. XX — uczono 9 języków i w sumie przeszkolono ponad 1 tys. głosicieli, którzy działają w zborach obcojęzycznych. W kraju organizuje się zebrania religijne w prawie 50 językach, a kongresy w 17 językach. Zbory polskojęzyczne w Niemczech 250px|thumb|Kongres [[Strzeż swego serca! w języku polskim odbył się w Hanowerze na AWD-Arena (20-22 lipca 2012)]] W latach 80. XX w. powstały pierwsze grupy polskojęzyczne należące do zborów niemieckojęzycznych. W roku 1992 utworzono w Berlinie pierwszy zbór polskojęzyczny w Niemczech. W owym roku zorganizowano pierwsze zgromadzenie w języku polskim w którym uczestniczyło 2523 osób pochodzenia polskiego. W 2011 roku kongres w tym języku odbył się w Hanowerze. W 2012 roku kongres Strzeż swego serca! w języku polskim odbył się również w Hanowerze na AWD-Arena (20-22 lipca). W 2013 roku kongres odbył się w Glauchau i w Monachium. Badenia-Wirtembergia *Friedrichshafen: Anton-Sommer-Str. 13 (zbór); *Stuttgart, Otto-Dürr-Str. 20 (zbór); *Freiburg: Jechtinger Str. 19 (grupa); *Karlsruhe: Gablonzer Str. 15 (grupa); *Pfullendorf: Bleichestr. 2 (grupa); *Schorndorf: Hegelstr. 29 (grupa); *Ulm, Pfullendorfer Str. 9 (grupa); Bawaria *Augsburg, Leitershoferstr. 112 (zbór); *München, Landsberger Str. 232 (zbór); *München, Weitlstr. 1 (zbór); *Nürnberg, Eisenstr. 28 (zbór); *Regensburg, Obertraublinger Str. 1 B (zbór); *Hösbach, Industriestr. 13 (grupa); *Passau, Schaldinger Str. 39 B (grupa); *Traunreut, Altenmarkterstr. 10 (grupa); Berlin *Bayernallee 49/50 (zbór); *Humboldtstr. 37-40 (zbór); *Berlin, Seeburger Str. 32 E (zbór); Brandenburgia *Schönefeld (Berlin), Hubertusstr. 4 (zbór); Brema *Emder Str. 78 (zbór); Dolna Saksonia *Braunschweig: Kaiserstr. 10 (zbór); *Hannover: Erythropelstr. 38 (zbór); *Osnabrück: Dodeshausweg 1 (zbór); *Papenburg: Barenbergstr. 50 (grupa); *Uelzen, Scharnhorststr. 6 (grupa); Hamburg *Moorwinkel 19 (zbór); *Bornkamp 36 - 38 (zbór); *Heukoppel 16 (zbór); *Steinbeker Hauptstr. 117 (zbór); Hesja *Frankfurt am Main: Oberschelder Weg 14 (zbór); *Kassel: Entenbühl 8 (dwa zbory); *Langenselbold: Ringstr. 53 (zbór); *Neu-Isenburg: Herzogstr. 37 (zbór); *Wetzlar: Ludwigstr. 9 (zbór); *Wiesbaden: Greifstr. 4 (zbór); *Friedberg: Gebrüder-Lang-Str. 41 (grupa); *Eschwege: Schlesienstr. 1-3 (grupa); *Höchst im Odenwald: Dusenbacher Str. 6 (grupa); Meklemburgia-Pomorze Przednie *Pasewalk: Rothenburger Weg 29 (zbór); Nadrenia-Palatynat *Bendorf: Möwenweg 1 (zbór); *Mainz: Mönchstr. 9 (zbór); *Speyer: Iggelheimer Str. 12 (zbór); *Diez: Goethestr. 11 (grupa); Nadrenia Północna-Westfalia *Königswinter (Bonn): Vulkanstr. 1 (zbór); *Castrop-Rauxel: Schulstr. 34 (zbór); *Dortmund: Dornstr. 3 (zbór); *Duisburg: Boschstr. 16 (zbór); *Düren: Brückenstr. 164 (zbór); *Düsseldorf: Langenberger Str. 5 (zbór); *Essen: Ruhr, Emscherstr. 10 (zbór); *Gelsenkirchen: Honigmannstr. 22 (zbór); *Gütersloh: Simonsweg 50 (zbór); *Hagen: In der Krone 30 (zbór); *Iserlohn: Hugo-Schultz-Str. 7 (zbór); *Köln: Von-der-Wettern-Str. 4 (zbór); *Krefeld: Gatherhofstr. 45 (zbór); *Lippstad: Bielitzer Str. 16 (zbór); *Remscheid: Hammesberger Str. 48 (zbór); *Schlangen: Fichtenweg 3 (zbór); *Wupperta: Lüntenbecker Weg 6 (zbór); *Blomberg: Stettiner Str. 3 (grupa); *Münster: Heidestr. 11 (grupa); *Siegen: Bühlstr. 171 (grupa); *Waldbröl: Schefflerweg 4 (grupa); *Werdohl: Esmecke 21 (grupa); Saara *Homburg: Pirminiusstr. 16 (zbór); *Saarbrücken: Ludwigstr. 59 (grupa); *Wadern: Klosterstr. 25 (grupa); Saksonia *Görlitz: Schlesische Str. 119 (zbór); Schleswig-Holstein *Kiel: Skandinaviendamm 401 (zbór); *Lübeck: Im Gleisdreieck 1 (zbór); *Heide: Halligweg 6 (grupa); Zobacz też * Karl F. Klein – członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy, urodzony w Niemczech. * Martin Pötzinger – członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy, pracownik niemieckiego Biura Oddziału, urodzony w Niemczech. * Leopold Engleitner - jedyny żyjący, ocalały z 3 obozów zagłady, odznaczony Orderem Zasługi Republiki Federalnej Niemiec i Wielkim Krzyżem Zasługi dla Republiki Austrii. * Ricky King (Hans Lingenfelder) - niemiecki gitarzysta, Świadek Jehowy. * Świadkowie Jehowy w Niemczech. 100 lat niemieckiej centrali 1902–2002 * Twoi sąsiedzi – Świadkowie Jehowy. Kim oni są?'' * Działalność Świadków Jehowy w Niemczech w czasach nowożytnych * Walka o wolność na domowym froncie'' * Niezłomni w obliczu prześladowań - Świadkowie Jehowy a hitleryzm Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona Świadków Jehowy w Niemczech (de) * Historia Świadków Jehowy w Niemczech w poszczególnych miastach i regionach; publikacje w j. niemieckim (de) * Kongresse der Zeugen Jehovas (Bibelforscher) von 1891-2011 (de) Niemcy Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy w Niemczech